My Kiss
by Fierce1
Summary: BIG update, lots of changes made, please read! Aragorn and Arwen's last meet before he leaves on his long journey.


A/N The characters, places, and things from Lord of the Rings are not mine. Still, one can dream, right??

"You shall be the fellowship of the ring!" Elrond announced, his powerful voice booming through the meeting hall.

The nine fellowship members glowed with pride, especially Aragorn. He was ambushed by men, elves and dwarves, all wanting to shake his hand, congratulating him on the choice he made and bidding him luck throughout the rough journey.  
  
But through the crowd, something caught his attention. He saw a woman's face behind a marble pillar, a pale face with dark strands of hair falling into her beautiful blue eyes, which were swimming in tears. It was Arwen. Her face was filled with pain and shock, shocked at the decision he made. They made eye contact for a second and he immediately felt guilty.  
  
Aragorn stepped forward to go to her, but a familiar hand held him back. He turned around to see that it was Gandalf, who gave him a sad smile.  
  
"Let her be for a while Aragorn," he said. "She needs to think."  
  
Later that night, while the other members of the fellowship slept, Aragorn went out to the silent courtyard for a walk. He could not sleep, the picture of Arwen's hurt face was stuck in his mind.

All was still in the silent courtyard, the flowers basking in the pale moonlight, the grass whispering in the delicate breeze, but he strained his ears, for he heard a soft weeping sound. He followed as the sound grew closer. He came to a far area in the courtyard, surrounded by trees. He pushed aside the treebranches and made his way through, seeing a small waterfall and a patch of flowers growing near it.

He finally saw Arwen, hunched over on her knees by the flowers, her delicate face buried in her hands. Her back shook with sobs and the guilt Aragorn felt at the council was now upon him once again.

He had never seen her like this. He had never even seen her cry. She was always so strong and to see her fall apart at the seams like this was unbearable.

He kneeled down beside her and gently put a comforting hand on her shoulder and she jumped, not realizing that he was there. She looked up at him, her eyes red from crying, tears silently falling down her pale face. Aragorn felt tears form in his own eyes after seeing the pain that his love endeured.

"I am sorry, my Evenstar," he whispered, looking down at the grass. "It's my duty. I have to help Frodo destroy the Ring."

She wiped her tears away and nodded her head slowly. She embraced Aragorn, burying her face in his shoulder, moistening it with tears.

"Just hold me. Hold me Estel, and never let go" she breathed. He held her in his arms, wishing that he could just stay like this with her forever. She touched the evenstar pendant he wore around his neck, tracing the design with a slender pale finger.

"Can I go with you? I don't know how I can survive without you by my side."

He only stared at her with love and affection glistening in his eyes.

"I will not bring you with me meleth nin," he replied. "I will not put you in harms way. You must stay here, with your father and brothers and wait for my return."

"But..."

She was interrupted by a kiss. A sweet, tender kiss that she would always remember. She closed her eyes, savoring their last moments together. He lifted her chin up with his finger.

"I promise to you, my Evenstar, I will return for you. But I will not return as a ranger, I will return as a King and make you my Queen. After this war is over, we can live our lives in happiness and joy. But you must wait for me."

She sighs and looks up at him, a single tear falling from her sapphire eye.

"I know," she said, her voice cracking. "I know that you have a duty to take care of, that you must help rid this world of evil. But I just...it's just so hard to let you go again...

Her lip began to tremble and tears fell more rapidly from her eyes. Aragorn hushed her, placing a finger to her lips.

"It's alright Arwen. Everything is going to be okay."

A small smile came to her lips and she stared lovingly at him, stroking the side of his face with her thumb and kissing his lips again. The dawn was already starting to glow on the horizon. They didn't have much time left together.

She bit her lip and looked at the evenstar pendant. She took the jewel in her hands and tenderly kissed it. She looked up at Aragorn.

"So when you hold it, you will always remember my kiss. My lips on yours. So when you hold it, you will remember me," she whispered softly.

He smiled sadly. "Nothing could make me forget you, Evenstar."

They both stayed in the courtyard for a few more hours, just holding each other and talking, reassuring each other that it would be alright and that their love would conquer this.

It would be a long, rough, and dangerous road for them both, riddled with war, evil, death, and blood. But something in the bottom of their hearts told them that they would prevail. That they would somehow overcome all obstacles that life had given them and spend the rest of their lives with each other. Their hearts told them that they would see each other again. No matter what.

A/N The end!! Please tell me what u think!! I did a MAJOR update 2 this story, I've been planning 2 and have never gotten around to doing it!! Please leave me some reviews -!!


End file.
